Wonderful Christmas Time
by its a story of love
Summary: A belated gift for queen mabs revenge over on tumblr. Emma realises what Christmas is all about. Very fluffy. One shot with poem added on end
1. Wonderful Christmas Time

This is a belated gift for queen mabs revenge over on tumblr. Some Christmas family fluff for you all. Hope you had a very Merry Christmas and have a good new year.

Emma had forgotten what Christmas felt like; she hadn't celebrated it in a long time. There wasn't much fun in celebrating a holiday about (birth and) (I'd leave that out, it's more about the family part for Emma, I think) the joy of a family when you didn't have one.

Christmas for Emma growing up had been a dry Turkey dinner, instead of the usual half cooked pasta, and maybe some jelly and ice cream—in a good year (foster home?), of course.

In a bad foster home—which meant most of them—it meant scouring the streets for a warm place to shelter herself from the icy wind.

She remembered wishing she could have a family, a stocking to wake up to, full of little presents. Tearing open the gifts that had sat there under the Christmas tree, taunting her—she remembers thinking that maybe she'd get a teddy bear this year, or a Disney princess doll. By her eighth birthday, when a nicer group home had Santa come and visit them, she hadn't wanted a princess doll or a teddy bear anymore—she wanted a mummy or a daddy.

Santa said he'd try his best but they never came.

She stopped believing in Santa and miracles not long after that.

Emma's lack of Christmas spirit was more than made up for by her mother. She was obsessed and Emma couldn't help but admit it was contagious.

So for the first time in forever she was looking forward to Christmas.

Now all she had to do was warn Regina about everything that her mother was planning, and explain Christmas traditions to Killian, starting with what happens when you find yourself caught beneath the mistletoe.

Xxx

She strolled down Main Street, towards the diner. The chill in the air made her pleased she remembered to put her beanie and warmer wollen coat on today. She smiled at Ruby as she entered the diner and bee-lined towards her regular booth—she had a regular booth, yet another first—where her devilishly handsome pirate was waiting for her.

He stood up, ever the gentleman, and kissed her—a simple brush of the lips—before pushing a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich, onion rings and a hot chocolate with cinnamon towards her. Once again she wondered how on earth she'd gotten lucky enough to find him.

"You survived your chat with your mother then?" He asked.

"You'd have thought after all the things we came across in this town I'd stop being surprised," she moaned dramatically, "yet somehow my mother's enthusiasm for any celebration still astounds me."

He chuckled and patted her hand gently, "I assure you Swan, there are very few things scarier than your mother on a mission."

"I can't believe you're scared of my mother," Emma snorts, shoving an onion ring into her mouth, "she knew I was in love with you before I did."

"C'mon now Swan," Killian grinned lecherously, "you were attracted me from the start—you just didn't want to open your heart. Luckily for us, I can be a patient man." His voice was confident and teasing as ever, but his eyes betrayed him.

They'd both been scared they would never see each other again one too many times.

"Yes, you are a very patient man, with a big heart, that's been misguided along the way—but you're here now. I'm here now. We're here. Together." Emma reached out to his hand and twined their fingers together, her eyes locked on his sparkling ones. God, those eyes did funny things to her.

"The hope thing, as you say, is definitely rubbing off on you, love."

She swatted his arm playfully, trying in vain to keep a straight face. "It is not," she protested lightly.

Somehow that led to play-fighting, which, of course, led to their lips pressing together again—a shared intoxicating breath, offering so much more. She leaned over the table, slipping her tongue past his lips as she deepened the kiss. She was lost in the passion, the hunger and desperation in his moves and actions mirroring her own.

They were rudely interrupted by a pointed cough,

"Miss Swan, Captain Guyliner… This is a family diner, not your bedroom so if you could kindly refrain from the PDA, so we can discuss your mother's seemingly never-ending Christmas Celebrations."

"But of course, your Majesty," Killian replied, bowing. He actually bowed.

Idiot. Her idiot.

Emma rolled her eyes, a light blush colouring her cheeks, before she proceeded to tell Regina of her mother's antics.

By the end of the conversation it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes. Deep down Regina was looking forward to the various festivities—a family was something she had thought she'd lost long ago. The extra planning and the constant requests were a different thing altogether, one where her previous evil moniker came in very useful.

XXX

Storybrooke was once again covered in snow the following morning. This time it wasn't because of a scared ice queen but Mother Nature herself. There was something terribly cliché about how it suddenly felt a lot more like Christmas after a dusting of snow.

Only in Storybrooke could a snowfall result in a town wide snow ball fight.

It had started innocently enough.

Roland throwing a snowball at Henry, who of course joined in. Robin had come to see what the boys were doing and got caught in the crossfire. Deciding to up the ante he suggested another operation— the aim to sneak around the town and ambush people.

Emma hadn't been expecting a snowball to the face on her morning patrol, and, being the mature adult she was, she ignored it, deciding to aim for her father and Killian. Soon enough everyone had joined in.

Now it was all out war, and the residents once again found themselves on the square in Main Street.

This was a different kind of battle though.

No heroes versus villains, no threat of death, a curse or yet another bout of amnesia. That didn't make anybody any less competitive though. Nobody knew how long they spent in the square. Nobody commented on how they ended up couple versus couple, the Hood-Mills family versus The Charming-Jones family, and so on. No one complained when there was a mug of hot cocoa waiting for them at Granny's.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity everyone was happy.

After the excitement of the snowball fight everyone made their way back to their respective houses.

Henry was staying at Regina and Robin's.

Emma knew that he wanted to spend as much time with little Ellie May; she couldn't blame him—that little kid was adorable. There was nothing like Christmas with the little ones, full of childhood wonder and innocence. Still, it meant that she got to spend a quiet night in with Killian. She planned on educating him on some Christmas films—and she'd decided on Love Actually for tonight.

Snuggling into the crook of his shoulder with a blanket draped over them was one of her favourite things to do. She never felt safer than when she was in his arms.

God only knows where she'd be without him.

Killian loved the domesticity of watching a film—a modern marvel the lad and Emma had recently introduced him to—with Emma. He enjoyed it when she relaxed, and her walls were down—her eyes transfixed on the screen, occasionally averting her gaze to look at him when she thought he wouldn't notice.

God only knows where he'd be without her.

Xxx

Emma had to admit her mother was a whizz at planning events—The Winter Fayre was beautiful. The shopowners of Storybrooke each had a stall and there were snacks and drinks galore, as well as novelty Christmas gifts. She found a little wooden ship ornament and a nautical book for Killian, a photo frame for her mother, for Henry and even a … for her father. She met up with her family and they wandered round the rest of the Fayre together, bumping into Regina, Robin and the kids on the way.

This was what happiness felt like.

Regina had to give it to Snow, she could be infuriatingly optimistic and overly enthusiastic but she sure as hell could pull off an event. Part of her heart swelled with emotion and she knew she wanted every Christmas from now on to be like this.

XXX

CHRISTMAS DAY

With the Hood-Mills family, Christmas Day arrived to the cries of babies and toddlers, and a very excited teenager. Emma was woken by a languid kiss that really made her want to stay in bed longer.

Snow woke with an excited cheer.

By lunchtime the loft was a hive of activity and chatter. Crackers were pulled; paper hats worn, awful jokes, that still managed to an illicit a few laughs, were told. Everyone ate more than they did during the entirity of the rest of the year.

It was a huge success.

David looked up from his plate to study those sitting around the table. He couldn't help but laugh. He never thought he'd see the [former] Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and Robin Hood sitting alongside his children and grandson all eating Christmas dinner.

Yet it was right, they all belonged together as a family.

Gifts were exchanged, and everybody denied they were crying. Killian admired the wooden ornament, a sad smile forming on his lips. Liam had given him one, a long time ago. Emma felt terrible but he insisted it was fine and the perfect present.

After all Emma was the one to return him to the man Liam would be proud of.

Elf was watched, with the adults seemingly more excited at the prospect than the children—honestly though, what is there not to like about a giant Elf?

Drinks had been flowing throughout the day and it was time to bring out the Christmas Karaoke.

Killian, of course chose the cheesiest Christmas song, bellowing out the lyrics 'All I Want For Christmas'. Emma responded by singing 'Fairytale Of New York', causing everyone to sigh. She then proceeded to point out that everyone had joined in.

She was saved by her mom and dad, doing an almost sickly sweet rendition of 'Let it Snow'.

Regina and Robin decided on another classic—'Baby its Cold Outside'.

Everyone joined in with 'The Twelve Days' of 'Christmas' and 'Merry Christmas Everybody'.

By far the best part of the night, and the most embarrassing, was the 'Jingle Bell Rock' dance performance.

The adults were mortified.

Henry thought it was hilarious.

Looking around at everyone, Emma finally understood the true magic of Christmas. It wasn't so much about the gifts it was the sound of love and laughter, it was spending time with all the family she'd ever dreamed of.

Christmas truly was wonderful.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you feel inclined.**

 **I will also be posting the poem I wrote along with this story. It is not necessary to read it but you can if you want.**

 **All the best for 2016.**


	2. Christmas Poem

This is a poem from Emma's pov about Christmas growing up and what it means to her now. I'd love to know what you thought.

 _For a long time my Merry Christmas was just a dream_

 _I wanted someone to be with to spread the Christmas cheer_

 _To see in the New Year_

 _Alas I was alone_

 _Never thinking I'd have a happiness of my own_

 _Never thinking someone would ever love me_

 _I still remember those Christmases_

 _Though they seem so long ago_

 _When I was a girl that didn't matter_

 _The girl who santa didn't bring a toy_

 _Christmas is about more than giving though_

 _It's about spreading laughter and joy_

 _It's the cheeky kiss under the mistletoe_

 _It's love of family and friends_

 _It's the'I love yous"_

 _It's the feeling that despite everything_

 _Christmas miracles really can come true_


End file.
